


Spidey’s Web

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Peter Parker is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Flash is a Captain America fan, as you’d expect.





	Spidey’s Web

“So, class,” Mr. Evans, their AP Gov teacher, said. “What are the implications that super-powered individuals, such as the Avengers, have on geopolitical relations?”

He called on MJ, who was in her signature slouch, covertly reading _The Second Sex_ under her desk. “Well, basically,” she said, “super-powered individuals deserve the same rights as every else according to the Equal Protection Clause. You can’t strip someone of their rights because you’re afraid of them, but you also can’t let them do things that are blatantly illegal and endanger others. That’s why we have the Sokovia Accords.”

“Exactly,” Mr. Evans agreed. “Well said, Michelle.”

“Well, I like Captain America,” Flash mumbled sulkily.

“Sure you do, Flash. You like a person who goes around invading sovereign countries with the American flag on his chest, claiming that it’s for the greater good. Bullshit. This is just like that time you thought it was ‘cool’ and ‘subversive’ to read _Mein Kampf_ at school. We get it, edgelord.”

Ned snickered under his breath.

“Besides,” Peter chimed in, “I thought Spider-Man was your favorite superhero.”

“So, what if he is; what’s your point, Penis?” Flash snarked.

“Well, I don’t know if you knew this but Spider-Man hates Captain America,” Peter continued.

“Sure, he does. And you know this because you and Spider-Man are such good friends, aren’t you, Penis?”

“Let’s get back on track,” Mr. Evans said, annoyed at how the conversation had derailed.

Peter grinned as an idea came to him.

***

“Ned, you’re my guy in the chair, I’m gonna need your help on this one. You’ve gotta tell me if the letters look wonky.”

“Sure thing, dude. Wow, this is so cool!”

Peter swung from one side of the row of billboards to the other, using his web shooters creatively.

Once his work was done, he laughed, took a picture on his phone, and headed back home.

Hanging from the billboards was a webbing construction inspired by _Charlotte’s Web_ that read “Craptain America”.

***

Mr. Stark called him the next morning.  
“Kid, what did you do?” he said, but he sounded amused more than anything else, so Peter figured it was okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so bitter about Endgame that you can taste it in this story.


End file.
